In certain situations, it is neither possible nor convenient to capture information in a rapid and efficient manner. For example, a student on a guided tour of an art museum may not be able to write down all of the information about a particular painting or sculpture and keep pace with the tour. An efficient and reliable system for rapidly transferring data at close-proximity is desirable. Further, a system incorporating a portable device that does not rely upon a chargeable battery is also desirable, as in many circumstances, a user may not have the time or capability to recharge a dead battery.